Changing Times
by Naomi Shihoin
Summary: (Biker Mice From Mars, post-Mace's disappearance with Harley, Once Upon a Time on Mars movie prequel-second season). Drabble style. One single traitor and the entire Freedom Fighter hierarchy falls to pieces. The backlash of the Plutarkian war against the FF's does not bode well, now and into the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hi everyone! This is my first Biker Mice From Mars fic. There will be flashbacks. Hope everyone enjoys!

...

1. Lost Chance

"_Ahaha hoo! Rocking and a rolling! Crashing and a cruising! Smoking a bogey! Yeah!" Vinnie enthusiastically cried and pressed a button on his Freedom Fighter bike which caused lasers to shoot a huge boulder. He settled on a ledge on the cliff face and removed his helmet with a downcast look on his face. "... Yeah," he sighed, instinctively wanting to take off the bandages which covered the horrific scarring on the right side of his face._

_Harley, his girl if only he had enough courage to ask her, came out to meet him. "Letting off a little steam, huh hero?" she spoke softly._

_The white male and youngest of the three brothers half turned to face her. "O-oh," he stammered. "Just don't want to blow a gasket, that's all."_

_Brown-furred Harley replaced the side mirror Vinnie had smashed earlier in a show of frustration at being helpless. "Speaking of which," she began, "do you mind if I check under the hood?"_

_Restless, Vinnie glanced at himself in the mirror. "Oh, sure, why not?" He gestured with an arm, feeling incredibly nervy. Did he really _want_ to see the wound Greasepit's misfired rocket had given him via the explosion? He wasn't so sure. "Being half impressed is better than not being impressed at all. Alright."_

_Harley gently wound back the bandage and pointed a finger at him playfully. "Now stay out of trouble. I'll be right back."_

_Turning so only the left side of his face was visible, Vinnie answered: "Oh sure thing. I'll just hang out here and spook up some wildlife. Oh boy."_

_Returning after a minute, Harley leaned forward with something in her hands. "Here we go, hotshot. Flex plate shielding, for vehicle repairs and the occasional macho mouse makeover." She turned the mirror so that it faced Vinnie as the plate melded to the right side of his face._

"_Oh yeah!" He was very impressed. "We're talking heavy metal mug here!" They hugged each other and chuckled to themselves_.

...

Mace appeared without warning and took Harley hostage, holding his laser pistol to her head. "A little nightmare to remember me by, _mice_," he spat. He cackled evilly as Vinnie whirled and tried to grab him, but the rat was gone. Teleported somewhere.

From the ground, Vinnie shook his head and moaned: "No." He'd just lost his chance to tell Harley how he felt about her. The other Freedom Fighters and what remained of Colonel Scabbard's army platoon stepped up behind him, in shock as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**MayaPatch**: Thank you for your comments. It'll be after this one, that I'll get into season two.

**Meldewit**: Is that all you're going to say? I don't like pushy people, but you're lucky season two will be investigated after this drabble. Say something constructive next time, please.

...

2. Ill Tidings

Throttle rubbed his forehead, just above the field specs Stoker had recently given him.

If Mace's capture of Harley meant anything for the Freedom Fighters, and the second oldest was sure it did, the future looked grave for them all.

If only they knew Harley being taken hostage would trigger a cataclysmic landslide of assumed betrayal from Vinnie's girl...


	3. Chapter 3

**miceaholic**: Welcome to my story. I love having new reviewers. I hope you enjoy this in the weeks to come.

...

3. Regenerator

Nightshade was Stoker's alter ego, a warrior of darkness to protect his self from the light which would cause him to mutate into a rat-like creature.

The Catatonians made the mistake of shooting Nightshade's motorbike which destroyed the Regenerator, the only device on Mars that could recreate anything to become water, which was necessary for the Freedom Fighters.

With the original in pieces, Stoker mentioned a duplicate could be built on Earth. So that's where Modo, Throttle and Vinnie were headed.


	4. Chapter 4

**miceaholic**: I have to agree with you there, but I still think the outfit is awesome looking.

...

4. Richard Bransum

The British Invasion. Ronald Rump's cousin is known as Richard Bransum. The man has two servants who are really robots called Bangers and Mash.

Richard wants a Regenerator of his own and makes a deal with his cousin, who has a device that lets him keep track of Stoker's whereabouts.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Double update this week, as promised from before. There will be no further updates until the 4th of January.

...

5. Mad Rat Stoker

After escaping from the Catatonians, Stoker spent the rest of the day in a dark cave where he changed back from his mad rat form.

A second encounter with the Catatonians later on ended in him fleeing again after a successful rescue of his bro's. But he was too late to hide from the sun and he transformed again, his mind blacking out when his feral side took over.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I didn't have the time to find which episode Harley was in, but I have previously seen a short clip, in the new season, of where she accuses the brothers and Freedom Fighters in general of abandoning her after Mace took her hostage. This is AU of the canon episode.

**miceaholic**: Here's the first original piece. Hope you like it.

...

6. Forgiveness

Vinnie narrowed his eyes after his girl's accusation. He couldn't believe that rats would take her in as one of their own after one of their own species took her hostage in the first place. He wisely left the explanations and apologies to his older siblings, with Throttle clarifying that they had never given up looking for her.

Modo even added that it was not in the Freedom Fighters' code to leave a lost comrade behind. Everyone knew Throttle's girl was General Carbine but, when the brown-furred Commander knelt on one knee asking for forgiveness, his actions surprised them all. Vinnie, Modo, Harley, even the gathered rats were caught off guard.

Harley could see their actions and words were truthful. She had been so embroiled in her hatred of the Freedom Fighters that she never realized these three would always remain by her side, no matter how many years passed.

She accepted their apologies and forgave them, returning to Vinnie's side and kissing him as she had done when they were younger.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: This is the final original part to this story. There will be a sequel, but that will be a while away. I hope everyone has enjoyed this.

**miceaholic**: I hope you got my reply PM where I clarified what I meant. If not, let me know and I'll send it again.

**Guest**: My apologies for my bluntness; I didn't realize you were excited and were anticipating more. Sorry for that.

...

7. All Together

The Freedom Fighters were reunited with Harley, who was still reluctant to talk about her experiences. Mars had a new Regenerator and the mice could live in peace again now that the Catatonians were vanquished.

The bros' were standing next to their girls, except for Modo, who had no one. The grey-furred firstborn wasn't sure if he wanted one, either, but who knows?

The FF's watched as the sun set over the horizon. Things were looking up, especially with General Carbine revealing she was going to have Throttle's child.


End file.
